


Just Kiss Already!

by JustAnAnxiousMess



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders, patton ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnAnxiousMess/pseuds/JustAnAnxiousMess
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	Just Kiss Already!

"You're so annoying!"

"You're such a mood killer!"

"Jock!"

"Emo!"

"that's not an insult to me, that's a compliment so thanks you royal pain in the ass."

"You're so infuriating! I hate you!"

"I hate you too!"

Deciet was sitting on the couch with his hands over his ears as he listened to Roman and Virgil argue.

You'd think he'd find them arguing entertaining but considering this was a regular occurrence he was getting sick of it.

Add the fact every time one of the sides lied it would be repeated in Deciets head and it was a complete nightmare.

The constant shouts of hatred the two would throw at each other were giving Deciet a killer headache.

It didn't help that he'd occasionally get the sound of Logans voice echoing though his head with the same words every couple of hours.

"I don't love him."

Those words bounced around Deceits head yet again followed by the louder shouts of hatred and he let out a small groan of pain, clutching his head.

He quickly got to his feet, planning on escaping to his room where the lies were slightly easier to deal with.

He was a few steps from his door when he was hit by a huge wave of babble. "Yeah I'm just leaving mine now. No of course I didn't forget. I'll be there soon." "I hate you so much!" "I hate you more!" "I don't love him! I can't feel emotions!"

Four different voices in his head all jumbled together as they all told lies at the same time and Deceit stumbled, closing his eyes as his head felt like it was going to explode.

Thomas was lying about leaving his house because he was still watching the last part of something on TV because he'd forgotten he'd planned to meet up with someone.

Virgil and Roman were obviously still having their argument.

The fourth voice was so drowned out by the others that Deciet couldn't identify it.

At least not until he heard it more clearly, this time with his own ears rather than a disembodied thought in his head.

"Deceit? Are you alright?"

Deciet opened his eyes and was mildly surprised to find himself laying on the floor. He had his head resting in someone's lap and whoever it was was carding their hands through his hair in a soothing manner.

"I'm fine." he murmured blinking blearily as he took in the person helping him.

"You're clearly not fine, I know you're Deceit but you don't have to lie to me. What happened?"

Deciets eyes widened as he realised the person helping him was Logan and he swallowed nervously. "Well, uh, I just got a little overwhelmed by the insane amount of lies coming out of Roman and Virgils mouths."

Logan frowned. "could you elaborate on that please?"

Deceit sighed. "They're shouting and screaming about how much they hate each other repeatedly when in actual fact it's the complete opposite. It's like hurry up and kiss already. Stop dancing around each other and lying. You know it's getting stupid when I'm the one telling a person to stop lying."

Logan chuckled slightly. "I agree, they quite obviously have feelings for each other. Do you think you can stand?"

Deciet winced and reached a hand up to rub his head which was still throbbing slightly. "I think so."

Logan helped him up and Deceit blinked a few times to chase away any lingering hints of light-headedness.

"thanks." Deceit mumbled, feeling slightly awkward and shy.

"No problem Deciet, I couldn't exactly walk past when you were collapsed on the ground like that." Logan responded but Deceit suddenly heard Logans voice in his head.

"I don't have feelings for him. I'm just tired or something."

"What did you say?" Deceit asked and Logan frowned in confusion.

"I said that I couldn't just walk past when..."

"No, not that, you said something about not having feelings for someone or something." Deceit explained and frowned slightly when Logans face paled.

"D... Did I say that out loud?" he asked and Deceit decided to nod.

"who were you talking about?" Deciet asked, ignoring the feeling of dread welling up inside him.

"oh... Um... No one." Logan said and it was repeated in Deceits head.

"Logan I can pick up when someone lies remember, tell me, who is it?"

Logan had gone red and his voice was quieter as he mumbled. "You."

Deciet stared at Logan in shock for a few seconds, surprised when there was no repeat in his head which meant Logan was telling the truth.

"y... You have feelings f... For me?" Deciet asked, stumbling over his words as he tried to get clarification.

Logan looked down at his hands, which were fiddling with the end of his tie, and nodded.

Deceit took a step closer to Logan who was still avoiding his eyes and murmured "I wish you'd said something sooner. I've been waiting ages."

Logans eyes flicked up to meet Deceits and he quietly asked "to do what?"

"this." Deceit said and stepped forward, connecting his lips with Logans who's eyes widened in shock before fluttering closed as he kissed back.

Logans arms wound themselves around Deceits neck and Deceits fingers became tangled in Logans hair.

They stayed locked in that position until they heard someone clearing their throat and pulled away quickly.

Patton was stood looking at the both of them, his hands on his hips and an eyebrow raised in a way that the two traits were unable to predict his mood.

The awkward silence was broken by Patton who eventually said "Glad to see you two happy but maybe go to one of your rooms next time?"

"what?" Logan and Deceit asked in shock at Pattons calm response and the moral trait laughed.

"I ship it. In fact I've shipped it for a long while and I'm surprised I managed not to squeal at seeing you two finally getting together. All I need now is for Prinxiety to come out of their denial and everything will be perfect."

Patton sighed wistfully after saying that and grinned at the two traits in front of him.

" H.. How did you know we had feelings for each other?" Logan asked and Patton giggled.

"I'm Thomas's heart, I'm all about feelings and stuff so of course I'm capable of picking up on your feelings."

Neither Logan or Deceit knew how to respond to that but they didn't need to as they heard a loud squeal from the kitchen.

Patton was the first to arrive in the kitchen and made a squeal of his own as he found a flustered looking Roman leaning against the wall while Virgil stood in front of him with a smug smirk on his face.

"Is Prinxiety finally official?!" Patton squealed and let out a loud shriek of happiness when Virgil nodded.

"Yay! All my ships are cannon now!" Patton shouted and ran out of the room, presumably to go inform all his twitter followers that he'd managed what every fangirl or fanboy wished for.

Virgil locked eyes with Deceit who grinned. "not to be 'that guy' buuuuuut...."

"Don't you dare."

"I told you so." Deceit finished and Virgil groaned with annoyance.

"W...What did you tell him?" Roman asked his voice cracking slightly.

"I told him he needed to just embrace his feelings because it was obvious you both liked each other." Deceit explained and Virgil rolled his eyes before his eyes moved from Deciet onto Logan and then back again.

"what about you? Was I right or have you still not said anything?"

It was Deceits turn to roll his eyes now but instead of answering verbally he pulled Logan in for a kiss.

"ha! I told you so!" Virgil exclaimed once the two pulled apart and Deceit flipped him off.

"Hey, I'll tell Patton." Virgil warned and Deciet sighed.

"come on Logan, let's leave these two to whatever it was they were doing."

Logan followed Deceit out of the room and casually said over his shoulder "Keep in mind people prepare food in there."

"Logan! What the heck?!" came the spluttered exclamation from Virgil and Logan laughed, sharing a grin with Deceit who was holding back his own laughter.


End file.
